In the Wind
In the Wind is the fourteenth episode in season eight of . Synopsis Horatio and the CSIs have just 24 hours to find out if a man on death row is truly guilty of killing his wife and young daughter. Plot James Bradstone, a former doctor on death row for the murder of his wife Sarah and daughter Caitlin fifteen years ago, is granted a temporary stay of execution just in time after the key eyewitness in his case changes her testimony. Louise Russo, Bradstone’s elderly neighbor, tells a reporter on a national news show that she actually saw Bradstone kill his wife from her kitchen, not her living room as she testified in court—at the behest of the prosecutor, Evan Talbot. Now the State’s Attorney, Talbot sends new hire Eric Delko back to the CSI lab to help the Miami lab prove Bradstone did indeed kill his wife and daughter. Jesse Cardoza, who worked the case as a rookie, tells the team that in addition to Louise’s testimony, he also recovered the murder weapon with Bradstone’s prints on it. The only survivor of the attack, Bradstone’s son Todd, was seven at the time. Jesse is convinced Bradstone is the killer. Horatio goes to the prison to speak to Bradstone, who insists someone broke into his house while he was sleeping on the couch and killed his wife and daughter. He admits that he was selling prescription drugs illegally, and suspects one of his clients may have committed the murders after he stopped selling. Calleigh and Ryan interrogate Donald Newhouse, who bought drugs from Bradstone after losing his medical license. Newhouse claims he was at an addiction meeting at the time of the murders, but as Calleigh points out, the meetings are anonymous and there’s no way to prove or disprove his claim. Delko questions the eyewitness, Louise Russo, who reaffirms she was in the kitchen but was told by the prosecutor that she should claim to have been in her living room because a tree blocked her line of sight from her kitchen to the Bradstone’s bedroom. She was reluctant to do so, but trusted the “young officer” at the scene—none other than Jesse Cardoza. Delko is angry upon learning Jesse changed the report at the prosecutor’s behest, but Horatio reminds the two men that there is another witness: Bradstone’s son, Todd, now twenty-two. Todd tells Horatio that he was dismissed as a credible witness because at the time he recalls hearing the sound of a train going by the house—impossible as there were no tracks anywhere nearby. He tells Horatio that he recalls seeing a man on top of his mother, prompting Delko, Natalia and Jesse to go over Sarah Bradstone’s clothes from the night of the murder. They find semen on the nightgown she was wearing that proves to be a DNA match to Donald Newhouse. When questioned again, Newhouse admits he was having an affair with Sarah Bradstone, but claims he fled out the bathroom window when he heard her husband come home. The CSIs poke a hole in his story when Natalia, Ryan and Walter go to the house—untouched since the murders—and find a blood trail from the bedroom to the bathroom indicating Newhouse stood over Sarah as she died. Calleigh and Ryan question him again, and Newhouse admits he went back for his wallet, which he’d forgotten, and found Sarah bleeding to death in the bedroom. Rather than helping her or calling the police, he fled—a cowardly action, he admits, but he maintains that he didn’t kill her. Delko and Jesse show Newhouse’s picture to Louise Russo, but she says she’s certain the man she saw was Bradstone, not Newhouse. She walks off, but before she gets very far she’s struck by a car that speeds off! The driver is caught and identified as Phillip Hale—and the CSIs learn he worked at 40 Palms, a golf club Newhouse used to belong to. Newhouse maintains his innocence, and Walter finds corroborating evidence when he ties the gold bars Hale was paid with to a bank robber who shared a cell with Bradstone. Remembering Todd’s claim that he heard something that sounded like a train rushing by the night of the murders, Horatio goes back to the Bradstones’ house with Jesse and Delko—and a wind machine. The CSIs are able to generate a high wind that moves the trees blocking the view of the Bradstones’ bedroom from Mrs. Russo’s kitchen. After getting documentation from the weather service about the winds the night of the murder, Jesse and Delko take the evidence to Talbot. Horatio tells Todd that his father is indeed guilty, and Todd goes to see Bradstone before he’s executed. Horatio checks in with his own son, Kyle, who is fighting in Afghanistan. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Eddie Cibrian as Jesse Cardoza *Omar Miller as Walter Simmons Guest Cast * Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko * Evan Ellingson as Kyle Harmon * Denis O'Hare as Evan Talbot * Anthony Michael Hall as James Bradstone * Lois Atkins as Sarah Bradstone * Nick Eversman as Todd Bradstone * Nicholas Lea as Donald Newhouse * Phyllis Somerville as Louise Russo * Scott Michael Campbell as Phillip Hale * Symba Smith as Daisy Arnesse * Bryan Friday as Reporter * Peter Gregory as Defense Attorney * Larry 'Tank' Jones as Guard * Vladimir Kubr as Young Todd Bradstone * Hannah Victoria Stock as Caitlyn Bradstone See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes